<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lemme hold your hand. by h2owo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712484">lemme hold your hand.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2owo/pseuds/h2owo'>h2owo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i believe in hinata harem supremacy [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post Time-Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2owo/pseuds/h2owo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Hinata's hands are held and the one time he holds someone else's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Kita Shinsuke, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i believe in hinata harem supremacy [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lemme hold your hand.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi lovies! am back w even more hinata harem content hehe this is all v self-indulgent and can be read as a singular timeline or as multiple, all up to you! also, there's no real "endgame" ship here, they're all rly just uselessly pining for each other and hinata is just too oblivious to notice anything LOL enjoy!!</p>
<p>tw: mentions of drinking, drunk character</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SK</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t bother him too much in the beginning. They were in a social setting, of course Hinata was going to have to engage in conversation with their acquaintances (friends). And he was always happy to see Hinata’s face all bright and flushed from laughing too hard at a dad joke, but perhaps this was too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, he didn’t mean that he wanted to partake in the conversation, God, no. All he wanted was for Hinata to <em>look </em>at him. Or at least spare him a glance for the tiniest second because he’s been patient thus far in simply watching Hinata be the social butterfly he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though, because he wasn’t one to <em>ask</em> for attention and affection (because who the fuck does that?!), he ends up just sulking at his half empty bottle of beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>All these fuckers and their useless pining, </em>he muses to himself in his head, as if he wasn’t one of those said fuckers uselessly pining, rolling his eyes at yet another boring joke when his eyes land on Hinata’s hand. Idly sitting in his lap. Looking quite inviting to a certain Sakusa Kiyoomi who was a mere chair away. Maybe he could make something work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It isn’t like he <em>has </em>to be discreet, not with how everyone’s eyes were glued onto Hinata’s face, but it didn’t hurt to be cautious. Silently, he leans into the palm of his left hand, letting his right hand drop underneath the table. His hand only travels a tiny distance, but God, is it so utterly satisfying to hear Hinata’s breath hitch and see the tips of his ears glow a bright red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-Sakusa-san? Is everything alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, their previously boring dinner with acquaintances became an <em>amusing </em>dinner with <em>friends.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm, no, why do you ask? I’m fine, you can carry on with your conversation, Shouyou.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hides his smirk behind his palm, watching as Hinata tries to casually turn back to the others sitting across from them with Sakusa’s hand now on his thigh. He should’ve done this at the very beginning of dinner if he knew that <em>this </em>was the reaction it was going to elicit from the ginger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gently, he squeezes the firm muscle of Hinata’s thigh underneath his fingers, even daring to dip his thumb underneath the hem of his shorts. The little squeal he gets from Hinata is fucking priceless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even without being part of the conversation, Sakusa holds more power over Hinata than those useless extras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He manages to get Hinata to shift the hand on his lap to desperately grab onto his own wandering one, probably hoping to stop its journey. The ginger only turns to give him a flustered, tight-lipped smile, but it’s more than enough to make him want to loosen his hand free from the other’s grasp just to see what kind of face he’d make if Sakusa touched even <em>higher.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sakusa-san, um.. what about you? Have you been up to anything lately?” Hinata asks, though it sounds more like a whimper to the raven-haired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then, Sakusa manages to wriggle his hand free, watching as the redhead’s eyes go wide before he links their pinkies together, letting their joined hands rest on Hinata’s trembling thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing much, really. Just some useless pining, I suppose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>UW</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re just so.. <em>small.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh goodness, we’re sorry, Hinata,” Hayato groans, peering over to where his former classmate was holding onto the hands of a certain ginger. “We didn’t think he would get <em>this </em>drunk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah.. it’s fine!” Hinata squeaks back in response, though his warming face told him otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who would’ve thought that he’d be comparing hands with <em>the </em>Ushijima Wakatoshi at some rundown sake bar back in his hometown? Not him, that’s for sure. And yet here we are!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tendou waves his arms around just enough to catch the other’s attention before he cups his lips to mouth something to Hinata, to which the ginger tries to crane his head to see better, only to yelp when he’s tugged back to his previous spot via Ushijima’s unfairly strong muscles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, Ushijima-san, that hurt!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too hard? <em>-hic- </em>Sorry I’m so strong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Shiratorizawa graduate looks nothing short of amazed by the difference between their hand sizes, his large hand easily engulfing Hinata’s as he turns the younger’s hand around in odd angles just to marvel at the tiny fingers in his grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How -<em>hic-</em> is this possible?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ushijima-san, not everyone was blessed with Godly genes like you were,” Hinata huffs, visibly flustered by the fact that his hands were being <em>ogled </em>by someone he used to consider the scariest person alive. Admittedly, it was very cute to see Ushijima all starry-eyed and in awe, but when the reason for that expression is the sheer smallness of his hands, he can’t help but feel a little bit embarrassed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of their friends certainly weren’t helping out either, with their little snickers and mumbled gossip behind raised hands. Hinata glanced around to see if someone- anyone- would come get him out of this situation, but everyone turns their heads just as quickly as when they make eye contact with Hinata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Traitors, </em>the ginger internally cried, <em>they’re all traitors!</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>His hands continue to be raised and pulled close to Ushijima’s face like the other was performing some sort of palm reading, allowing him to see more of the elder’s drunken antics. Little ‘ooh’s and ‘ahh’s at the difference in their pinkies, a gasp at how easily his fingers wrap around Hinata’s wrists—he cups Hinata’s hands in his own as if he was carrying something sacred and precious. Hinata bounces his knee impatiently, waiting for the moment when Ushijima lets go of him so he could <em>run.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Luckily for him, there seems to be an opening not even five minutes later, when Ushijima starts to look a bit drowsy, his head bobbing back and forth as he fights off the urge to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So.. <em>-hic- </em>small.. cute.. tiny..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unluckily for him, Ushijima’s death grip is still deadly even in his sleep, so even as the other is comically slumped over atop the small wooden table, Hinata still can’t seem to escape him. Concerned, the ginger turns his head to look for Hayato or Tendou, and much to his chagrin, they’re all up and packed by the time he looks over at their tables, each sporting a sheepish grin that Hinata would love to slap off right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha—Where are you guys going?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going for a second round of drinks, Chibi,” Tendou chuckles, raising a hand to wave at Hinata as he follows his old classmates to the exit. “Take care of our little miracle boy for us, will ya?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, don’t leave me—hey!! <em>HEY!!”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>AT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not many people expected Aone and Hinata to get along as much as they did back in high school. Even fewer expected them to stay in contact past high school. But Hinata sure does love proving people wrong, especially now as he walks down the street with his long-time friend, each of them holding a cup of unhealthily sweet boba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their conversations didn’t change much- it was a lotta Hinata talking and a lotta Aone listening, but they always manage to make it work out somehow. Hinata did feel bothered about the way Aone tended to stay silent throughout all their conversations, but with time, he’s found that he doesn’t have to speak to contribute. His facial expressions and little hums and ‘eep’s are all he really needs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was really cool, y’know?! My heart went <em>woosh </em>and <em>bam</em> when it happened!! I couldn’t believe that Futakuchi could flip an omelet like that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This gets a small smile from Aone in response, the taller quietly, but happily, sipping on his strawberry milk tea beside Hinata. The ginger could be so energetic at times—not that that was a bad thing, no, rather, Aone found it to be refreshing that he could interact with someone that was such a polar opposite to him. Hinata brought a different happiness into his life, and he welcomed it with open arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s just that sometimes, his excess energy and exploding happiness gets to him, and as a consequence, he becomes a bit clumsy. But thankfully, Aone is just as attentive off-court as he is in-court. He spots the bike out of the corner of his eye and manages to pull Hinata to his chest just before the ginger could start crossing the street on a red light. Hinata yelps at the contact, barely coming back to his senses fast enough to apologize to the angry biker looking back at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, sir!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lips pulled into a scowl, Hinata heaves a sigh, turning around expecting to apologize to Aone but instead squeaking when he comes into contact with a firm chest. He tilts his head up just in time to see the taller’s face glow a pretty pink as he mumbles,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright? Please make sure you’re watching the road as you walk.. I can’t always be there to protect you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata feels his chest squeeze fondly. His friend didn’t speak much, but whenever he did choose to, it always manages to get him all soft and warm. What a shame others couldn’t view Aone the same way he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I’m fine. Thank you for that, you really saved me there—oh!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ginger tried raising his hand to rub at the back of his neck, blinking in surprise when he noticed that his hand was still enveloped by Aone’s. He couldn’t even see his fingertips past the other’s large hand, the realization easily making him as red as Aone’s drink. The taller pouted at the conflicting sight, his grip slightly loosening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you not like it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO—I, uh, I mean, no I do like it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata squeezes Aone’s hand back, offering him a toothy smile, to which the taller responds with a small smile of his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them try to pull away from the other until eventually part ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brr! It’s really cold in the mornings, isn’t it, Kita-san? It’s amazing how well you manage to work in this weather!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite being smothered in his multiple layers of long-sleeved shirts and hoodies, Hinata still felt like a human popsicle out in Kita’s farm in the early hours of the morning. He didn’t think that the other would invite him to help out at the farm, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to at first, but at the mention of egg over freshly harvested rice and the promise to see the little ducklings out front, Hinata was quick to pack his bags and head over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having lived up in a mountain himself for the majority of his life, he knew well how cold it’d be in the morning, but perhaps these past few years have spoiled him too much, especially the years spent in hot and humid Brazil. He wishes he brought some more layers with him out here, but with his boots already on and with them already on their way to the rice patty fields, he didn’t feel like turning back. Plus, perhaps he’ll warm up once they actually start working, then he won’t need those extra layers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you to layer up some more earlier. Do you want my jacket?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kita, ever the kind man, already had his jacket halfway unzipped when Hinata quickly reaches out to place a hand on the other’s, stopping it from pulling the zipper down any further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, it’s fine, Kita-san! I think it’s just because we haven’t done any work yet! Once we start, I’m sure I’ll be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small frown adorns Kita’s face as he asks this, the expression not necessarily making him look any less handsome, but it’s not exactly Hinata’s favorite expression of his either. The ginger raises a hand to press a small finger between Kita’s pinched brows, smoothing out the skin there with a small grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t worry about it, Kita-san! Keep your jacket on, please, I don’t want you getting sick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. Well then, please allow me to do at least this much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata’s about to ask what when he blinks his eyes open to see his hands held between Kita’s, the Inarizaki graduate holding up their hands to blow warm air onto them. Though Hinata only feels the warm breath on his frosted fingers, it still effectively manages to warm up his face as well, but he hopes that’s masked well since the cold air already had his cheeks flushed pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-ah, you don’t have to do that, Kita-san!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nonsense, you look like you’re ready to fall over at any moment now, hush and let me warm up your hands for now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kita shoots him a harmless glare, a determined look on his face, one that challenges Hinata if he even dares to say anything in response to him. The ginger knows he’d only be fueling Kita more if he argued, so after opening and closing his mouth a few times without being able to spill out any words, he purses his lips together and shyly peers up to watch as Kita continues to warm up their hands with little puffs of air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that better?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sunlight that shines in their direction reflects over Kita’s brown eyes, turning them into deep pools of honey. Hinata finds himself wanting to get lost in them. Bashfully, he curls his fingers, keeping his hands in Kita’s grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not yet. Could you do it some more, please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HK</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sight before Hinata was beyond what words could describe. He would’ve bursted out laughing if it weren’t for how equally concerned he was. Who would’ve thought that Hoshiumi Kourai, the little giant who flew past the net, would be afraid of plane rides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be fair, Hinata probably should’ve asked him before he booked them both tickets to Jeju Island, but then again, he wanted to grab tickets quickly before they were gone, especially since the two kept on rambling back and forth about how they wanted to travel together without actually ever taking action. Well, what can you do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ginger thinks he should feel bad, especially with how comical Hoshiumi looked. Eyes wide, smile tight and thin, knuckles turned white from gripping onto their armrests despite the plane not having moved an inch. He looked absolutely endearing in the oddest ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hoshiumi-san?” Hinata asked, quickly coughing to mask his chuckle. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other jerkily turns his head over to face the ginger, a bead of sweat dripping down his jaw just as he responds with a constipated sounding,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes, I am very fine. Why on Earth would you e-ever ask that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just look a little afraid, that’s all. Y’know, if you need, you can hold my h—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?! Me?! <em>Afraid?!</em> Never!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata feels like he should tell Hoshiumi that he’s managed to tear off a bit of the armrest’s covers, but with the other’s eyes begging him not to, he eventually decides against it and instead offers his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can hold my hand if you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NONSENSE! I’m not afraid!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The plane’s engine starts to whir loudly just as Hoshiumi says this, the white-haired man wincing at the volume. Seeing this, Hinata couldn’t help but sigh. Thank goodness he spent three very long years with Kageyama. Three long years that lasted just enough to understand how to deal with situations like these. Clearing his throat, he turns to Hoshiumi with glossy eyes, his hands grasping onto his sleeve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hoshiumi-san, please, can I hold your hand?! I’m terrified of flying!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other’s face contorts, going through numerous different emotions before it settles into a prideful one, one that has Hoshiumi tilting his head up, and pointing his nose towards the ceiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HAHA, of course! All you had to do was ask!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then it takes a whole minute for Hoshiumi to peel his fingers away from the armrest. And another full minute for him to lift it up from said armrest. Then another couple minutes before it finally lands on top of Hinata’s already outstretched hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FEAR NOT, SHOUYOU! For <em>I</em>, Hoshiumi Kourai, will protect you from harm!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata almost bursts out laughing at this—Hoshiumi’s hand was sweating up an entire ocean over here. Not to mention, the shaking of his hand was strong enough to rival that of the plane’s engine. But Hinata hides that by burying his face into Hoshiumi’s shoulder, smiling against his cardigan at how stiff he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Hoshiumi-san, I feel so safe with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other seems to visibly relax at this, and somehow, miraculously, he ends up being the first to fall asleep, with his hand still enveloping Hinata’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And somehow, just as miraculously, Hinata sleeps like a baby for those few hours on the plane.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, i love you uwu</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/h2owo2?s=09">newly added twt!!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>